Renamon
Renamon is Rika's partner and is one of the main characters. Appearance She is a yellow humanoid fox with blue eyes. Personality Renamon is more mature than other Rookie level Digimon. She initially had a distant relationship with Rika, her only ties to her being so she could digivolve and become stronger. She also seemed less aggressive than Rika as she was reluctant to fight Guilmon when she saw that he was not evil like her other opponents, and opposed her decision not to travel with Ryo. After the battle with Harpymon, Rika and Renamon officially recognized each other as partners, and when they became Sakuyamon, Renamon wanted to protect everyone. Biography Becoming Rika's partner When Rika won a Digimon card game tournament and became Digimon Queen, many Digimon wanted to be Rika's partner, but Renamon was the one who came forward as she was the strongest of them, and bio-emerged to Earth. Initially all Renamon wanted was to destroy one opponent after another and absorb their data to become stronger, and only wanted a tamer so she could digivolve. Rika likewise only wanted to have the strongest Digimon as her partner and only wanted to fight. Among the many opponents Renamon destroyed and absorbed were Lynxmon and Fugamon. Eventually Rika told Renamon to destroy Guilmon and absorb his data, but she was reluctant to so do when she saw he was not evil. However he was immune to her Diamond Storm, and the fight was later broken up by Henry and Terriermon. Later Guilmon challenged Renamon to a rematch, but when Terriermon accidentally got in her line of fire, he digivolved to Gargomon and went on a rampage, ending the battle as he nearly attacked Rika before Guilmon stopped him. Rika became increasingly impatient for Renamon to digivolve. Renamon later arrived at a fight between Guilmon and Vilemon, destroying Vilemon and absorbing his data. When Allomon bio-emerged, he gained the upper hand on Renamon until Guilmon and Terriermon intervened. Renamon was then able to destroy Allomon and absorb his data. Afterward, Renamon met the mischief maker Impmon, who seemed to develop a love/hate relationship with her, calling her "darling" one moment and throwing fireballs at her the next. Against the next Wild One, Dokugumon, Renamon was no match, and took Dokugumon's Venom Blast to protect Rika, which nearly killed her. For the first time Rika felt sadness at the possibility of losing her, causing Renamon to digivolve into Kyubimon, who destroyed Dokugumon. Renamon refused to fight Devidramon, saying this was Guilmon's fight. Later, when IceDevimon was attacking Rika, Renamon said she'd protect her, but Rika sent her away. When Rika was captured by IceDevimon, Renamon fought him anyway, and digivolved to Kyubimon but was defeated. After Guilmon destroyed IceDevimon, Rika decided she hated all Digimon, and she and Kyubimon walked in separate directions and stopped talking to each other. One night Renamon took Henry into the park and talked to him about her original intentions and that she's not so sure about them anymore. She had to fight three Flybeemon on her own, and succeeded at destroying them. She later asked Impmon why he didn't have a partner, and believed him when he said Digimon don't need tamers. She tested this theory against the next Wild One, Harpymon, who nearly killed her until Rika stabbed her with a stick, and Renamon digivolved into Kyubimon and destroyed Harpymon. She decided not to absorb her opponents' data anymore, and she and Rika officially recognized each other as partners. Enter the Devas When Mihiramon bio-emerged, Renamon was the first to fight him. She digivolved to Kyubimon, but he easily defeated her with Samurai Tiger Tail, nearly killing her. She also fought Sandiramon in the subway, and helped Growlmon finish him off. She did not participate in the battle with Sinduramon, but received an "energy drink" (implied to be sake) from Rika. During the battle with Pajiramon, Renamon fought Vajramon, who developed a crush on her and asked her to digivolve. She called him a pig. Neither really inflicted much damage on the other before Pajiramon and Vajramon were destroyed by Rapidmon; however, Vajramon returned and asked Renamon to come to the digital world with him. Renamon wanted to ask him some questions so she left with him. When they returned, Vajramon asked her to join Zhuqiaomon. Renamon declined, and fought alongside Growlmon and Gargomon, whom he defeated. Vajramon was still infatuated with Renamon but was willing to destroy her. Rika obtained a blue card and used it to matrix digivolve her to her Ultimate form, Taomon, who revealed she was using Vajramon to obtain information and destroyed him. Battle of Adventurers Renamon was the first to fight one of Mephistomon's henchmen, when Pteramon attacked. Renamon destroyed him and absorbed his data. Although she no longer felt the need to after Harpymon, she could sense that something was different about him. Later she fought BlueMeramon, who temporarily froze her, but she digivolved into Kyubimon and destroyed him. Then Kyubimon, Rika, Henry, and Gargomon were transported by Omnimon to Mephistomon's base where they fought against him, eventually leading to his digital world. He digivolved into Gulfmon, but Taomon, WarGrowlmon, and Rapidmon destroyed him with Trinity Burst. The Devas - continued When Impmon said he wanted to destroy Indramon and absorb his data, Renamon told him he wasn't strong enough to do such a thing and asked him to stop pretending to be stronger than he was. When Impmon fought Indramon and got beat up, Renamon prevented the others from intervening, wanting to respect his wishes. Only when Impmon was about to be killed did Renamon save him. Indramon smacked her away, but eventually a fight was broken up when Yamaki tried to destroy Indramon with Juggernaut. Eventually Indramon returned, but WarGrowlmon destroyed him. During the fight with Kumbhiramon, Renamon chased after a creepy kid watching the battle. She later digivolved to Taomon to fight alongside WarGrowlmon and Rapidmon against Vikaralamon. She protected herself and Rapidmon from Juggernaut with Talisman Spell but Juggernaut nearly destroyed them until the creepy kid, revealed as Makuramon, destroyed Hypnos. While Rapidmon and Taomon countered Vikaralamon's attacks, WarGrowlmon destroyed him. When Makuramon kidnapped Calumon, Renamon and the others decided to go to the digital world and rescue him. Rika's grandmother saw Renamon for the first time and took an instant liking to her, calling her Rika's guardian angel. After the tamers and their Digimon arrived in the digital world, Renamon and Leomon explained many things about the digital world, as they used to live there they knew the most about it. A data stream separated Rika, Renamon, Kazu, and Kenta from the others, taking them to the area where Jijimon and Babamon lived. Although good-natured Digimon, they tried to stop them from leaving, and Renamon, despite being a Rookie level, overpowered both Mega Digimon before they left. They returned to the flag that marked the spot where they arrived, but got tired of waiting and walked away, only to be hit by another data stream teleporting them to a sand and clock area, where Renamon fought Megidramon as Kyubimon and was nearly destroyed until Cyberdramon fought him off. Rika hated Cyberdramon's tamer Ryo so she walked away with Renamon, although Renamon voiced her opinion that they should have gone with him. They eventually got to the forest area where a wave of water sent Rika, Renamon, and Calumon flying back into the desert area, but Renamon digivolved to Kyubimon, landing on her feet and shielding Rika and Calumon from the fall with her tails. The three reunited with Takato and the others, but this was short-lived, as Impmon, in the form of Beelzemon, confronted them. Kyubimon was the first to recognize him. A fight was averted when a storm came up, but Caturamon captured Calumon and separated Takato, Henry, and Terriermon from the group. While searching for the three, Renamon and the others fell into the forest area where they fought the evil Orochimon, whom Leomon eventually destroyed. Later, they entered a data stream controlled by Caturamon which took them to Takato, Henry, and Rapidmon, who were fighting Beelzemon. Beelzemon got Kyubimon to the ground and was about to kill her when Leomon stopped him, and was destroyed by Beelzemon. Kyubimon tried to tackle him in revenge but was knocked to the ground. However, it was when Beelzemon easily destroyed Makuramon that Kyubimon decided Beelzemon had to be stopped, and digivolved into Taomon. Beelzemon nearly destroyed her and Rapidmon with Makuramon's attack, but Henry and Rika saved them with the Alias Card. After the fight with Beelzemon, Taomon fought alongside WarGrowlmon and Rapidmon against Zhuqiaomon. He was powerful enough to penetrate her Talisman Spell, so she was forced to have it (with tamers and Digimon inside) dodge his attacks, draining her energy, until Azulongmon convinced him to put aside his vendetta against the humans. D-Reaper battle While trying to rescue Calumon, Rika and Renamon descended the pit he was imprisoned in, dodging the blobs of chaos from the D-Reaper. When they became trapped, they took a leap of faith into the chaos pit and biomerged into Sakuyamon, who fought off the D-Reaper, but was only able to delay its progress. Before returning to Earth, Renamon went back to take Impmon with them, as she wanted to protect everyone. They returned to Earth, but the D-Reaper followed them. With help from Beelzemon, Taomon, WarGrowlmon, and Rapidmon destroyed one D-Reaper agent, but when the next came, Alice and Dobermon gave the tamers and their Digimon the ability to biomerge on Earth. When Gallantmon was pulled into the D-Reaper's mass of chaos, Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon entered, but this weakened Sakuyamon, until MarineAngemon restored her energy. She continued to fight the D-Reaper until the tamers were forced to retreat for a week. After the week, they entered the final battle. Sakuyamon destroyed a second Optimizer, but together she, MegaGargomon, and Justimon were no match for the Cable Reaper, so she was forced to transfer her energy to Justimon. This was not enough to defeat him, but he was pulled into the digital world by the four Sovereigns. Eventually the D-Reaper was destroyed, but Juggernaut's effects caused Renamon to dedigivolve to her In-Training form of Viximon, threatening to destroy her if she didn't return to the digital world. After she returned to the digital world, Takato (and possibly the other tamers) was eventually able to return to the digital world and return Renamon, along with the other partner Digimon, to Earth. Runaway Locomon Renamon fought against Locomon, who turned out to be possessed by Parasimon. Renamon fought his army of Parasimon, eventually biomerging with Rika into Sakuyamon. The battle ended when all remaining Parasimon were destroyed by Gallantmon, after which everyone attended Rika's birthday party. Renamon is last seen walking down a hall in Rika's house with Takato. Abilities *'Diamond Storm' - Renamon shoots shards of energy at her opponent. This is often her finishing move, unless the enemy is more powerful than her. *'Power Paw' - Renamon attacks with her paws which become charged with power. Renamon also seems to be able to teleport a short distance. In fandom Renamon is one of the most popular furries in the furry fandom, and one of the two most popular females, the other being Krystal from Star Fox. She is considered by many to be quite beautiful, hence the title of the episode Digital Beauty, which refers to her. She is the only Digimon who appears in Garry's Mod, and is often depicted in fanart with Krystal or Lucario or both. While many of her fans keep their depictions of her clean, some like to draw suggestive or explicit pictures of her, despite Renamon herself implying that Digimon are not (physically built as) male or female. In response to this, DasBoSchitt, the creator of the Idiot Box, killed Renamon repeatedly in his videos, as well as portraying her in other ways intended to throw the explicit artists off in The Tale of Dirty Renamon. Trivia *In the German version, Renamon is male. *Her name is derived from renard, the French word for fox. Gallery Main page: Renamon/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Digimon Category:Digimon partners